


A Night Off

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunters get a night off from the job and spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

"Sam, please. You're just gonna embarrass yourself." Dean says.

"Shut up, Dean. You wanna talk about embarrassing? Remember the fairies?" Sam retorts.

"You shut your mouth!" Dean says.

"Hey! You guys just relax. I, for one, want to see Sam try this. Double the entertainment if he fails and embarrasses himself." You say with a wicked smile.

You and the Winchester brothers are in the bunker having a rare night off. You've been drinking and Sam decides he wants to try bench-pressing you while you hold two twenty pound weights and wear a heavy set of ankle shackles you found in the dungeon. You grab the weights and Sam lays on the table. He positions his arms and hands and Dean helps you lay across them. Dean then attaches the chains to your ankles.

"Go!" You shout excitedly.

Sam grunts and pushes you up, then back down. He repeats this a few times and you cheer. Dean takes the weights from you and sets them down, then he takes the shackles off and helps you off of Sam's hands. Sam sits up and laughs victoriously. You high-five him and Dean reluctantly does as well. 

"I'm going to get another beer! You guys want one?" You ask. The boys both nod and you retreat to the kitchen to get the beers.

When you get back Dean has Sam in a wrestling hold on the floor.

"What are you two fighting about now?" You roll your eyes as you set the beers on the table. 

"Sammy here thinks just because he's built up some muscle that means he's a better fighter than me. Had to show him that he still can't beat his big brother." Dean says.

Sam taps the floor, giving up. Dean flashes a grin and releases him, standing up. He turns his back to Sam to look at you and Sam lunges. Dean sways but doesn't go down. You decide to help Sammy out. You jump on Dean and he goes down. Sam pins his legs down and you sit on his shoulders, pinching his cheeks like you used to do to your own brother. Sam laughs.

You get up and grab all three beers before walking to your room. "Let's watch a movie. My pick!" You announce.

You hear the boys groan.

"If you don't come I'm drinking both of your beers! And that's the last of it!" You shout as you enter your bedroom.

Their footsteps sound through the hall as they hurry to your room. The lay on either side of your bed and drink their beers as you pick a movie. You decide on a comedy and put it in. You sit between them on the bed and drink your beer.

Nights off are always your favourite. 


End file.
